


Fallen From Grace

by woshuwoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, also this is a vent thing i guess idk, and i dont know that much about fallen angels so im basically making this shit up, but this isnt technically septiplier so you know, idk if i ahould be tagging this as septiplier, idk what this is, idk you guys be the judge, ik i said like... yesterday i wasnt writing rn, this could be way better but its 1 am and im sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?""Yes. Every second of it."





	

He slipped gracefully into the seat next to Anti, movements smooth as silk. Everything about him flowed like deep, dark water and Anti wanted no part of it. He could practically feel the evil radiating off of the creatures bulking figure. He smelled of cruelty and cowardice, he had been born evil, one hundred percent demon through and through. It made Anti want to gag.

“Evening, Angel. I was just wondering, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” The demon smirked, dark eyes narrowed slightly, fiery red hair curling neatly against his forehead. Anti wondered if the demon could sense him or if it was just a coincidence. Perhaps God was still being pissy and had done this to mess with him.

Anti let himself think about it for a moment. He knew that last option wasn't possible, God had no control over demons, that was kind of the point. But it was just... too real to be a coincidence. Anti didn't know much about demons powers yet. Maybe he was sending off some kind of aura. A “FALLEN ANGEL” beacon that flashed neon arrows at him.

Fallen angel. He was a fallen angel. God, he didn't want to think about it. If he thought about it he would-

-

He was falling. Falling, falling, falling. Spiraling towards the earth, too fast, too fast, too fast. He was going to burn up, like a meteor. Would he soon be just dust in the crater he was sure to create?

His mind was moving, spinning, racing at a million miles a second, but at the same time it was quiet. Empty, not calm. It was the resonating quiet that echoed and deafened you, closed in on you. Pressed down on your lungs and suffocated you. Thinking hurt, breathing hurt. Actually, he wasn't quite sure if he still was breathing. Whatever it was, though, it burned.

He allowed himself a moment. He was confused, and rightfully so. Heaven and Earth did not exist on the same plane, so he had no idea how he had gotten here. One second he was in Heaven, the next he was falling from grace, falling to earth. He was confused and afraid. He couldn't breath, he didn't know what to do.

As he hurtled towards the ground, he burned. He could feel every feather burning and crumbling. The wings he'd been taught all his life to treat with care and kindness were falling off into oblivion, becoming a charred mess. The fiery pain seeped into his veins, setting them alight. He had no blood, no grace, no anything. Just molten heat flowing through him, scorching him from the inside out. The skeletal remains of his wings had begun to crack. Crack and fall apart, crumble to dust. Jack felt his soul doing the same. He knew that once he reached the earth, he would not be the same. He would not be Jack. They'd never been told specifically what happened to fallen angels, just that it was bad. So so very bad. Now, though, he knew it to be the truth. 

Suddenly the pain was piercing, worse than before, settling beneath his skin and promising to never leave. The hard, calloused skin on his back that had once held his wings in place began to disintegrate. It hurt so terribly, blinding and debilitating. It was sure to scar, sure to leave Jack with marks that would be a constant reminder of what had happened to him.

It was agony, pure agony. Jack could no longer see or breath or hear. No wind rushed past his ears, it was only a piercing ringing. Somehow he knew he would reach the surface soon. Jack curled tighter in on himself, wishing the pain would end, please let it end. He was spiraling, falling, falling, falling. He was crashing. 

-

Anti smirked back at the demon, lips twisted and eyes cold.

“Yes. Every second of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lol this was a 1 am vent write type of thing that could be way better but who cares. its not technically septiplier but idk what to tag it was so here ya go. k i have a headache goodnight.


End file.
